Long Awaited Bliss
by PickleBlossom27
Summary: Cabel and Janie's first time. Basically a more detailed version of that fateful scene in FADE. I haven't finished yet... but I was DYING to post what I did have.


**The first part starts out as the scene from page 100 in Fade, so yeah. That would be why you recognize it. But I, being the perfectionist that I am, have um, let's just say **_**added**_** a bit to it, just trying to be kind, you know. Wouldn't want y'all to feel detail deprived. Yup, I'm here for ya, babe. **

They work out, shower, and then lounge side by side in the giant beanbag chair and talk about the day. But Janie's having trouble keeping her mind on topic. She grows quiet, thinking about the green notebook and the assignment from Captain.

Cabel notices.

"Where are you?" he says after a while.

Janie startles. Smiled at Cabel. "I'm sorry, sweets-I'm here." but she's not really there. She's going over the Durbin/Stubin dream in her head, now more convinced it was a nightmare and not really a visit from Miss Stubin.

Cabel sits up quietly. Watches her face. Clears his throat.

Janie sees him suddenly, the one guy she wants to be with-and is with for the whole weekend-hovering over her. She shakes the thoughts of creepy nightmare Durbin from her brain and tilts her head to the side, grinning. "Oops, I did it again."

Cabel gives her a quizzical look. "I am totally not getting enough attention here."

Janie thumbs his cheek. Pulls his face to hers and kisses him, her tongue darting across his teeth playfully until she coaxes him to play along.

A surge of something-love?-makes Janie's skin tingle. But it scares her, too, when she thinks of her future, always with this dream curse hanging over her. She never thought she'd be with someone. Never imagined someone would sacrifice so much to deal with her strange problems. Wonders when Cabel will get tired of it all and give up on her.

Desperately she pushes that thought aside. Her lips are hot against his neck.

She tugs at his T-shirt and slips her quivering fingers under it, re-exploring Cabel's nubbly skin. Touching the scars on his belly, his chest. She knows that Cabel feels the same way she does, sometimes-like no one would want to be with him because of his issues. _Maybe the two of us really could last, _Janie thinks. _Misfits, united. _

Cabel's fingers trace a slow path from Janie's shoulder to hip as they kiss. Then he slips his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. Presses against her. "That's a little better," he whispers in her ear.

"Only a little?"

The winter dusk of late afternoon falls into the room. Janie reaches for her blouse and slowly unbuttons it. Lets it fall open.

Cabel pauses and stares, not sure what to do. He closes his eyes for a moment and swallows hard.

She reaches between her breasts and unhooks her bra.

And then she turns her face slowly toward him. "Cabel?" She looks into his eyes.

"Yes," he whispers. He can barely get the word out.

"I want you to touch me," she says, taking his hand and guiding it. "Okay?"

Oh god."

She leads his hand up her stomach and over her left breast. His pinky grazes her nipple. It grows hard and thrusts forward, begging for his touch. She guides his hand a little farther up and sets it down, right above her breast, where the curve starts.

"Let's start here," she says, "Don't be shy, it's okay." He nods, speechless and not thinking about anything, except how bad he wants her, this little gorgeous pixie, under the works of his hands, and how he knows he's got her.

She pulls a newly purchased condom from her pocket.

Sets the package on the skin of her belly.

Reaches for his jeans.

He freezes, but then relaxes and pushes her shirt down her arms. She sets to work on his zipper, as he pulls her bra by the straps off of her small body.

Cabel drops her bra and moves his hands back to her body. Places his hands back on her body, with his pinkies on the valley of her waist, and his thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts.

Janie tugs open his jeans. Trails her hands around his waist. Slips them in his back pockets and slides them down. When they're to his knees, he kicks them off. Now he's standing here in front of her wearing only his briefs.

She stares, not sure what the next step is. He smiles at her, and she knows it's okay. Her small hands return themselves to his chest. Cabe freezes, but relaxes and starts kneading her skin as she puts her left hand on his face. Pulls him in for a kiss.

Cabel finally let his hands roam as the kiss gets deeper. He lets her soft mounds fill his calloused hands. He'd touched her breasts through her shirt before, but this was the first time he'd ever felt the delicate skin there before. She moans as her skin bursts into chill bumps from Cabel's explorations.

They sink back down into the beanbag. Janie's fingering the waistband of his briefs. She slips her thumb under it and both of their stomachs knot up in anticipation. She starts to slide them down.

**It's not as hot I wanted it to be, but I did the best I could. Notice that I tried to keep the author's mechanical structure, while letting a little bit of my writing style seep into the story occasionally. **


End file.
